PS I Love You
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Rachel thought she had it all, but after her husband of only a few months becomes ill and passes away she is left to travel all over the country collecting his final words. Finchel, with some light Samchel (not too much don't worry!). (Rated M in case of swearing.)
1. Make Up Kisses

Hello everyone, it has been a hard year for all us Gleeks. I have finally been able to put these thoughts on to paper (well... a word document). If you like Finchel and you have seen the movie P.S. I Love you, you may like this. I have bassed each chapter on the name of each piece of music from the soundtrack. If you like, while you read listen to it. I write in this style cause I find it easier to read I guess? lol.

Chapter 1 - "Make up kisses"

Soundtrack - watch?v=XA6_V9_L1gM&list=PL0DDD51A4EC6D287D

Rachel - Finn, wake up! This isn't funny, you know how important this is to me!

Finn - Five more minutes.

Rachel - Don't you even say that! Get up! (Rachel grabs a pillow and hits him with it, as Finn jumps up he knocks her off the bed."

Finn - Rachel! Damn I'm sorry... (He starts to laugh)

Rachel - Well at least your up... (joins in laughing) Help me up you horrible man!

Finn - Horrible man? I don't think I can really help you up then. (folds his arms)

Rachel - Oh haha. (smiles at him)

Finn - Oh how can I resist that? (helps her back up onto the bed)

Rachel - Will you please just get ready! We are already late as it, you know my dad's always take lunch very seriously!

Finn - Only if you give me a kiss first (he smirks)

Rachel - Will it make you hurry up?

Finn - You'll have to find out won't you. (He winks and they kiss)

Rachel - (giggles through kiss)

Finn - (pulls away) What's so funny?

Rachel - I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.

Finn - I know, you are really lucky cause I'm super awesome.

Rachel - Well you ruined that moment.

Finn - You love it (kisses her cheek)

Rachel - I set you some clothes out to wear and make sure you shower first! I'm going to the store to get some milk, we ran out.

Finn - (looking at the suit she left out) Do I have to wear that? It's just lunch, what's wrong with some jeans?

Rachel - (on her way out the door) Finn!

Finn - Alright alright!

*At Lunch*

LeRoy - Rachel sweetheart! (walking towards Finn and Rachel)

Rachel - Try and be nice Finn. (picks up the pace to meet her dad)

Finn - When am I not?

LeRoy - So Finn, Rachel tells me you are looking for work in the line of sport?

Finn - Uh, yeah.. Down at the stadium there's a ton of jobs, you know you can be like a tech or a camera man, even a commentator! I mean the job I applied for is just for a janitor, but you gotta work up the ranks ya know?

LeRoy - Yes indeed..

Rachel - Finn is great at helping out around the house though, and he's been doing odd jobs here and there to help with the bills.

Hirman - Odd jobs?

Finn - The apartment we're in, a lot of things in the older side of the building break down a lot, I help fix em' is all. (Smiles at Rachel.)

LeRoy - Better than nothing, right?

Finn - Right.

Hirman - (clears his throat) Let's order!

LeRoy - Yes.. let's.

Finn - That was so awkward, your dads hate me!

Rachel - They don't hate you. (Takes his hand) They just want the best for me.

Finn - And I'm not that?

Rachel - In their opinion, no. They think because I'm semi famous I deserve only the best.

Finn - So I'm not the best either?

Rachel - You're not perfect, but neither am I.

Finn - (looks down at the sidewalk)

Rachel - Finn, I love you. I don't care what they think. You know I have had my heart set on being with you since I was 16. You're not perfect, yes. You have you're flaws yes, but you Finn Hudson, are the best thing that ever happened to me. (She smiles at him)

Finn - (smiles back) I love you Mrs. Hudson, and likewise with the best thing that ever happened thingy you said.

Rachel - (laughs)

Finn - Did I ruin that moment there? (laughs with her)

Rachel - It's why I love you!

Finn - Make up kisses?

Rachel - (nods and they kiss)

(Car horn sounds)

Rachel - (pulls away) That's my taxi, I'll see you at 7pm tonight! Don't be late!

Finn - Okay, I won't. I promise (pecks her lips)

Rachel - And don't make a mess!

Finn - (Smiles and waves her off.)

More to come soon :) Please review, it would mean the world!


	2. Bette Davis Montage

Chapter 2 - Bette Davis Montage.

Soundtrack - watch?v=xxsY-RUrk_I&index=2&list=PL0DDD51A4EC6D287D

Frank - Rachel Berry! It's so great to see you!

Rachel - It's Hudson now, Frank. (she smiles)

Frank - Oh I know! I don't know if I will ever get used to it! (laughs) Finn! How the devil are you?

Finn - I'm all good sir! (shakes his hand)

Frank - Listen good to see you two, help yourself to drinks and nibbles! The spring rolls are the best!

Rachel - Thank you Frank! (takes Finns hand.)

Finn - What is this thing anyway?

Rachel - It's a party in memory of Bette Davis.

Finn - I know that, but why?

Rachel - These people find any excuse for a party.

Finn - I can deal with that. (kisses her) You want a drink?

Rachel - White wine, I'll just be over there saying hi to Mr Rosster.

Finn - (walks over to the bar.) A pint and a glass of white wine please.

Unknown - Well I'll be damned! If it isn't Finn Hudson!

Finn - (turns around) No way! Dave?

Dave - (hugs him) I didn't see this as your kind of get up!

Finn - Yeah you too? What you doing here?

Dave - Security, I get thrown in events like this all over the city!

Finn - Security?

Dave - Yup! To protect and serve! Something like that anyway. I did wanna become a cop, but gave up half way through the training. This was the next best thing! So what you doing here?

Finn - It's an event Rachel was invited to, so you know I got dragged along. (laughs)

Dave - Rachel Berry? You still chasing after her? (laughs)

Finn - Well it's Rachel Hudson now, but yeah, still chasing!

Dave - No way? She married you. Good luck to her! (Still laughing)

Finn - I know I thought I was dreaming when she said yes.

Dave - (walkie talkie sounds) Oh, duty calls. Listen man it was really nice to see you. Tell the misses I was asking for her!

Finn - Will do! (picks up the drinks and goes off to find Rachel)

Rachel - It was such a great song! I saw you sing it live, me and Finn were watching. I'll tell you, he almost cried!

Mercedes - Oh that boy!

Rachel - Speak of the devil!

Finn - Hey sweetie (hands her the glass) Mercedes, nice to see you! Your performance last week was amazing!

Mercedes - Thank you! Listen guys I gotta run, can't stay for long! We still on for next Friday?

Rachel - Of course! (hugs her) See you then!

Finn - (smiles) bye bye! What's next Friday?

Rachel - Sams birthday! You really don't remember?

Finn - Oh, I remember. Whats the deal with those two anyway?

Rachel - Mercedes and Sam? Just friends, she's dating some guy she met on tour.

Finn - Shame, he really liked her. He really liked a few people actually.

Rachel - What do you mean?

Finn - Well you know he dated Quinn, Santana, and that one nurse that was there for like a week. (under his breath) and you..

Rachel - ME?!

Finn - Well yeah he had a thing for you.

Rachel - SPILL!

Finn - (laughs) High school. Remember that one time Santana had a party when she and Brit got back together?

Rachel - Yes...

Finn - Well you weren't exactly talking to me and Sam asked if he could "take you to the party". I didn't think anything of it till I found out he was trying to sleep with you.

Rachel - Sam wouldn't do that.

Finn - I don't blame him, we were 17.

Rachel - ew! Imagine it happened! (laughs)

Finn - Well thankfully he called it off.

Rachel - Why? you think it would have lasted?

Finn - I'd rather not think about it (laughs)

Rachel - It wouldn't have. Trust me! You know I still wanted you, somewhere deep down.

Finn - Only took you a year to finally admit it. (smiles)

Finn - (taking off his shirt) who knew a bunch of old people could party hard?

Rachel - (yawns) They weren't that old.

Finn - I guess, but there was this one old woman who kept looking at me and I'm telling you you have competition after that! (winks)

Rachel - Ew! Finn!

Finn - (laughing) Oh I love you! No 60 year old could change that! (kisses her cheek)

Rachel - What a charmer!

Finn - I know!

Thank you for reading, and please review! :) If you like it I'll keep going.


	3. You Gotta Be Rich

Thank you for the reviews and the one follower! lol :) I hope to update this everyday, but who knows.

#3

Chapter 3 - You gotta be rich

Rachel - Finn, there's some mail for you. It's on the table. If you ever get up. (opening a letter)

Finn - (yawns) I'm up, I'm up! (picks up the letter) Junk mail.

Rachel - Open it!

Finn - Why?

Rachel - Because letters are the best.

Finn - What?

Rachel - I don't know. I just like opening letters up. It's like you don't know what to expect.

Finn - You're weird.

Rachel - One to talk.

Finn - (His phone begins to ring, he answers) Hello?... Yeah this is Finn. Uh huh... Really? That's great news! Thank you!... Yeah that's amazing. Thank's. Okay bye!

Rachel - Well?

Finn - I got the job!

Rachel - Woo! (hugs him.) I'm so proud of you!

Finn - It's just a janitor.

Rachel - But it's my sexy janitor (she winks)

Finn - We should go out tonight! Get dinner! I'll pay!

Rachel - You have to be rich for that. I only eat at the classy resturants.

Finn - How about we just call for a take away and watch a movie?

Rachel - I could do that. (kisses him)

Finn - I love you.

Rachel - Love you too.

Finn - But seriously.. You are everything to me.

Rachel - (Smiles) So... before dinner... should we celebrate somewhere else?

Finn - yes! (picks her up and carries her to the bedroom)

(5 days later)

Pete - Finn, could you do the back rows for me, some kid spilled juice everywhere.

Finn - Yeah, no problem it's just I'm supposed to be somewhere.

Pete - After this you can go. I promise

Finn - Alright

Pete - Careful up there. (walks off.)

Finn - Yeah yeah.. (makes his way up the stairs to the back row and admires the view. He laughs and picks up an empty bottle) *Pretends to be a commentator* And Hudson runs to the other side of the field, could this be a touch down! (he throws the bottle out towards the park) Oh he shoots he scores! And the crowd go wild! (laughs) One day Finn. One day. (Rachel calls) Hey babe, I know I should be there by now.

Rachel (On the phone) - Hurry up!

Finn - I'll be there in about 20 minutes okay. I promise you, I just gotta do one more thing.

Rachel - (sighs) fine, but you better make this up to me! I keep stalling for you.

Finn - Oh you know I will tonight.

Rachel - Can't wait, now hurry up!

Finn - I love you!

Rachel - I love you too.

Finn - (hangs up and looks at the mess) Great.. It's so hot up here.. (sits on the steps and takes a deep breath) Pete.. (gets out his phone) This can't be good. (He begins to feel dizzy. He drops his phone and falls forward hitting his head off of one of the plastic chairs. His phone goes off, it displays "Rachel Calling".

Sam - Maybe he just isn't coming?

Rachel - He wouldn't miss this Sam. He should be here by now!

Mercedes - It's a new job, maybe they are working him hard?

Rachel - Not this hard! This is the 7th time I've called him... He would surely have answered by now. (Her phone goes off)

Sam - That's probably him.

Rachel - Hello?.. Who is this?.. I'm Rachel. What... (she drops the phone)

Sam - (picks it up) Hello? Sorry about that I'm in the room with Rachel.. what's happened? Oh god.

Mercedes - Rachel? What's wrong! What's happened... Sam?

Sam - It's Finn..

Rachel - What is with this traffic! Sam hurry up please!

Sam - I'm trying! It's a red light!

Rachel - Puck, someone needs to call Puck!

Mercedes - I will.. Rachel, stay calm..

Rachel - (sobbing)

Doctor - How are you feeling Mr Hudson?

Finn - Like shit.

Doctor - I can imagine. Do you have any idea of what happened?

Finn - I was cleaning and all of a sudden I just remember this pain, and I felt like I couldn't breath.. (holds his head)

Doctor - Well you had a fall, we have called your wife she is on her way, but I think we need to have a discussion.

Finn - What's up?

Doctor - Mr Hudson.. Because you had hit your head it was only natural we done a few scans.. and, well...

Finn - Well?

Doctor - I'm afraid you have a tumor Mr Hudson.. and a very large one at that..

Finn - Like a brain tumor..?

Doctor - (nods)

Finn - But I will be okay right?

Doctor - I want to say yes.. but I can't lie to you Mr Hudson. Of course we will do everything we can...

Finn - (see's Rachel coming) That's my wife, please don't say anything.. not yet..

Rachel - Finn! (runs in to the room)

Doctor - Mr Hudson...

Finn - (shakes his head at the doctor)

Rachel - Finn! I was so worried! (hugs him)

Finn - I'm okay baby, I'm here.

Rachel - What happened! (Sam and Mercedes enter)

Finn - I passed out is all, must have been the heat or something? (looks at the doctor who nods and walks away)

Rachel - Thank god your okay! (kisses him)

Mercedes - Pucks on his way now, he says it's only a 2 hours drive.

Finn - Puck's coming? why?

Rachel - Because he's worried about you, we all are

Finn - (hugs her) I know.. Sam, I'm sorry for ruining your birthday

Sam - Don't worry bro, it's cool. It's not like it was anything amazing anyway.

(A few hours later everyone is asleep but Finn)

Doctor - (quietly) Mr Hudson..

Finn - Hey..

Doctor - We have been looking at the scans over and over.. I am afraid it might be too late... it is a very large part of your brain.. (shows him a picture.)

Finn - How did I not know?

Doctor - Most of the times with these you never know until it's too late.. We can do surgery but there is a high risk of it making things worse.. and even if we can remove the tumor successfully it could cause your body to shut down...

Finn - (teary eyed)

Doctor - I'm so sorry... You have to tell your wife..

Finn - I will..

Doctor - I will be back in the morning..

Finns POV - (Looks at Rachel) Not her.. How can I do this to her? She will be so lost... (sees a note pad and a pen) I can't believe this... (picks up the pad and begins to write)

Puck - (walks in) Hey Buddy...

Finn - Puck.

Puck - How you feeling?

Finn - Okay I guess.. How's Quinn and the baby?

Puck - Yeah good (smiles) are you sure your okay?

Finn - No... (looks down) I'm... I'm dying..

Puck - What!?

Finn - Shhh please... I haven't told them..

Puck - Finn... what the hell?

Finn - It's a tumor..

Puck - Oh man.. (sits by his bed)

Finn - I don't know what to do...


End file.
